Cato's Baker
by The Shadowed Edge
Summary: Cato catches Peeta's eyes for a second and falls for him. Will Peeta be able to trust Cato? Does Cato want Peeta as a lover or as a dead tribute?
1. Becoming Cato's

**This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction so please tell me if you like it. Any reviews are good thanks.**

* * *

I was only there for a moment as the cute blonde had caught my eyes. Who was he? I'm pretty sure his outfit had twelve imprinted on it. I'll find out later what his name was allI know is I want him in my bed soon. I walked into the elevator and slammed my hand on the two button needing to be in my room this second. As soon as the elevator opened I went into my room and closed and locked the door.

I pulled off my all my clothes and started jacking off my dick to the blonde boy's face. If only I knew his name I could moan it as I do this. As I am almost reach my climax there is a knock on my door. "_Fuck," _I think to myself "_Could they know what I'm doing in here." "_I'll be right there" I kind of groan out. After pulling back on my underwear and shirt and trying to make sure my boner isn't staring whoever this is in the face I answer the door.

"_Holy Fuck! It's the blonde boy from the training center. Why is he here?"_ I put on an uninterested face after realizing I look absolutely dumbfounded "What do you want twelve?" "Oh so at least you found out my district before you came on yourself" "_What the fuck how could he…." _"May I come in I have a few questions for you?" he asked politely and with a wink that was supposed to mean something. "Uh, sure?" I answered quite uncertainly. As he walked through the door I closed and locked it. Maybe just maybe I could have my way with this boy. "By the way my name is Peeta. Nice to meet you Cato." He talked as if he knew me." "How…" "Well I pay attention unlike a certain muscular career. So now my first question?" He answered in a voice that sounded like an answer. But the real question? Was he hitting on me? "Sure go ahead." "I want to be part of the careers." I gave him a look. "Now before you say anything I have a preposition for you."

"Like what?" I think he noticed that I was kind of drooling over him because the next thing he did was pull of his shirt and unzip his pants. My mouth dropped as he walked over to me and pushed his tongue down my throat. "_Holy shit. Was this happening was this Peeta fucking me to get into the careers? Who cares I get this boy in my bed sooner than expected" _Soon I found his hands take off my shirt and I groaned as my lips left his. He tasted like bread I wanted more.

I pushed him onto my bed and started licking his nipples and his hot abs. "Do you like that?" he asked in a sort of sexy tone as he started pulling off his pants I saw his dick was already hard and throbbing. I pulled off his underpants and saw my name written on his cock. In response to my utter confusion I looked up at him to see his face with a very noticeable blush on it. "I want to be your bitch, Cato. I want to be your lover." If my cock wasn't already hard it was now. His dick was maybe about seven inches. I had he beat by three or four but damn it was hot and smelled like bread instead of sweat. I licked it at first but then started sucking the head and soon took the whole thing up to Peeta's bush of pubes. "Cato! Take me! I want you inside me!" He took his cock out of my mouth flipped over and put his ass in my face. Cato was also written across his cheeks. I opened his cheeks and started licking his hole. "_Damn why does this boy taste so good!" _I moaned into his hole which caused him to shiver. "Stop licking and put your fucking dick inside me." He practically whispered.

I knelt behind him took off my underwear. I put my hands on his hips and put my head up against his hole and started pushing in. He screamed with pain and pleasure. I assume he is a virgin because his ass is so fucking tight. My dick is wide so I feel bad for him because this might hurt him a lot. "Faster!" He groans. I put on a cocky grin and start going a lot faster and I hear my balls slamming against his ass with every thrust. I flip him over so that he is facing me his facial expression is so cute. I lean down to kiss him and as soon as my tongue makes contact with his he groans and cums all over our chest's. As he is cumming his ass tightens even more my load unleashes into his ass.

I break our kiss and pull out of him. I lie next to him on the bed he gets up and starts licking me clean. "Welcome to the careers Peeta. Oh and even better welcome to my life." He kisses me. "Thank you, Cato. Can I stay with you tonight?" He asks. "Of course." I answer as I start almost fall asleep. He puts his head on my chest and falls asleep. I followed soon after.


	2. Learning to Love

**Okay guys so I enjoyed the reviews. I thought if nobody liked it I'd make it a one shot, but it seems you liked. So this chapter isn't going to be just like the other one so it's going to be a little bit less hardcore. Every other chapter is going to be the other boys view just so you know. This chapter is Peeta. Well anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Now I know I shouldn't have done it and Haymitch and Effie might get a bit mad at me but this sexy boy I just woke up on I think I might love him. I know that we might have to kill each other at some point but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Cato started shifting around and I felt something poking me. Wow he is huge. Ok well I shouldn't think that because we have training in…. "Oh shit! Cato! Get your sexy ass up!" I yelled at him shaking him. He propped up on one elbow and looked me in the eyes. "_Damn his eyes are so sexy. Let's just hope neither of us get a boner cause we need to go."_ "We don't need to be anywhere." He answered. "We have training in less than ten minutes. Let's go!" I responded. "Peeta. The Games are cancelled. The Capitol finally decided they actually care about us kids. They put it over the loudspeakers last night." Cato said. "You couldn't wake me up?" I wondered. "You looked too damn cute to bother so I figured I'd wait until morning. Now let's go to breakfast and then we can do something fun later." He had a boner from thinking what he could do with me after breakfast. "Well I see little Cato is awake." I gave him a wink as I advanced on him. "Now Peeta you wouldn't call this little. Would you?" He said as he started stroking his monster. I didn't get to look at it last night I only felt it up my tight hole but his penis, now that I see it, is almost a whole foot. "Stop that we have to go to breakfast."

"But first what do we do about this? Are we sure we want people to know about us?" Cato asked me with a small grin. "Who cares? They will see two hot guys doing naughty things in their minds and then maybe the boys will want to join in." I answered with a wink. Cato gave me a hurt look and I noticed he didn't realize I was kidding. "Babe calm down. Don't get all jealous on me I was kidding." I gave him a smile and started laughing. He soon started in "Oh ok I was hurt thinking you didn't only want this." He grinned as he grabbed his package. "No that's mine and mine only." I went closer to him and kissed him.

So we dressed and went to the dining hall and sat down. People stared at us with questioning looks."Cato!" Clove, the girl from Cato's district, ran up to us giggling. "_Why was she giggling_" She whispered something in Cato's ear stealing glances at me every once and a while. Cato's eyes grew wide and then he took the remote from Clove's hand and turned on the t.v. I turned to it and saw Cato fucking me. I heard myself groaning with pleasure as Cato's huge cock thrust into my perfectly tight virgin hole. I got up and started walking away. I went right up to my room or maybe it was to Cato's room oh who cares anyway I sleep in both. Cato found me about ten minutes later. He walked in on me jerking off to the video of us having sex. I mean I thought I would have to explain it but no Cato shut the door locked it and tackled me onto the bed kissing me and touching me all over. "You were that horny and you couldn't take me with you?" Cato looked at me with a cocky grin. Damn this boy is like a god.

"You don't think it's wierd for me to be turned on by a video of us having sex?"I asked him. His hard-on answered my question. He ripped off his shirt, pants and undergarments then lay on top of me his dick in my face and my dick in his mouth. "Shuck my cochk!" he gurgled at me. "Huuuuuh?" I tried to answer but of course his tongue swirled over my head. To answer my question he took my dick out of his mouth with a slight "_pop!"_ "Suck my cock Peeta." He said again then started sucking on me again. I looked at his package he was well hung and definitely sexy looking. I started licking from his pubes up and I felt a slight moan against my cock. I started sucking on his head and then soon after was putting the whole thing in my mouth. He moaned and started licking the precum from my throbbing dick. I once got his balls into my mouth, they tasted like lemons and sweat but not any sweat Cato sweat. I took him out of my mouth and started licking his balls while jerking him off with my hand. He pulled away from my hand and his mouth off my dick. "It's my turn to be the Bitch." He said with a wink positioning his ass over my slicked up cock. "Cato! Wa... Oh shit your so fucking tight god damn. Cato Valentine are you a virgin?" I asked him a little bit loudly. "Yes."He whispered back.

"Then ride me cowboy!" Cato started with his hands to his sides sliding himself up and down my cock but soon his hands fell to my nipples and started playing with them. I started thrusting into his ass and found his prostate. "Fuck Peeta! Yes! Do it again!"He screamed with pleasure. I thrusted into him and found the spot again. I grabbed his cock with my hand and started stroking him. "Eta! I'm going to... going to... CUM!" His cum exploded from his cock hitting both our faces. It was all over our bodies and as he came I felt his ass tighten even more and after a few more thrusts I let my load loose inside him. "I love you Cato." I said as I brought him into a deep kiss. "I think I might love you too Peeta. But can we go shower and eat I'm fucking starving." He answered with a cocky grin. "Alright but tonight we sleep in my room" I said gave him one last kiss before grabbing his hand and walking to the showers.

* * *

**Ok I lied It was def not soft at all well towards the end anyway. Review please any reviews help.**


	3. A Movie

**Cato.**

* * *

So Peeta and I walked back up into the dining room. They didn't look at us but that could be one of two reasons either they were paying attention to Peeta and I's sex tape or it could be that I yelled at them before I left. It could be either because it is a very hot tape. Clove, who was sitting by herself, called us over. We sat next to her and she gave us a big smile. "So?" "Clove don't ask about it you're going to scare my baby boy again." I said with a smile towards Peeta. "Oh so I'm yours now am I?" Peeta smiled back with a little wink. "Ew. You guys can try to be less sexual in public at least. I think we have all seen enough of your penises for the day." Clove gave us a look but then started laughing. "You enjoyed it." Peeta gave her a look back.

"SO was there anything else about the Games that happened while we were…uh…talking?" I asked trying to get away from Peeta's hot blonde cock. Great why'd I have to go and think about that I have a boner again oh my god he is looking at it and smiling. "Damn it Eta." He started giggling and soon started laughing hysterically.

"What's the matter?" Clove wondered. "Nothing." I answered and pulled Peeta onto my lap. Clove told us that nothing new had happened except she learned that the districts were allowed to intermingle now but the Tributes were not allowed to leave yet as they were planning a ball with the remaining victors and us. "How about we go to watch a movie tonight with Kevin? He's the boy from district three." Clove gave Peeta and me a look. "Wait like a double date?" I gave her a questioning look thinking that she might be planning something. "Yeah and each couple gets their own private sound proof room where there aren't any cameras." She answered me with a wink. "Sure we can do that I mean they won't be watching our every move then right. So Cato wear something cute… wait you already have that handled." Peeta said with a wink and then leaned down a little and gave me a soft kiss.

I walked Peeta back to his room to let him get ready for our… what should I call it a date? Maybe, I'm not really sure seeing as it seems that we will be having sex again. It's not that I don't want to but I also want to know Peeta better. I've decided before we do anything I'm going to ask him questions about him and tell him about me. The next hour I spent my time looking for a nice outfit to wear. I decided on a bright red button up with the top few buttons undone and some black skinny jeans which would show Peeta what he wanted. I went back to Peeta's floor to find him wearing basically the same thing except his jeans were a faded blue and his shirt was a bright blue like his eyes. He looked even cuter which I didn't think was possible but apparently is. I kissed him and walked down to our little room in the theater with his hand tightly in mine.

"Is something wrong Cato?" He asked me concern in his voice. "No, I just want you to know this relationship isn't about just sex. I want to know you Peeta." I looked him right in the eyes at my last sentence. "Oh so you didn't want to have sex with me after we had a talk?" He answered me with a small but very sexy pout "I want to know you too Cato. I wanted to tell you the exact same thing. So what do you want to know about?"

"Well let's start with everything about you." I gave him a very serious look. He started talking about his home-life, things he liked, people he knew, things he hated, the person he loved who was in the same room. At the last topic I gave him the biggest kiss I think we have had. I then proceeded to tell him about almost the same topics but left out my home-life seeing as it was mostly training, to well kill him. Once I finished my last sentence he attacked me with his soft lips. I put my right hand down his back and put my left hand up his shirt and started playing with his abs and nipples. He moaned and started kissing my neck and then started biting it so hard that he just may have drawn blood. I think he did because then he starts licking it which makes me so horny I start dry humping his crotch. He groans a little more and pulls off my shirt.

He licks his lips and pulls off his own. He starts licking sucking and biting my nipples before he kisses his way down to my treasure trail as he calls it. In district 2 we call it the happy line because well I think you get the gist. "Peeta." I moan. He pulls off my pants and starts licking the length of my already hardening cock. He starts sucking the head and licking the slit. He's teasing me. I grab his head and start face fucking him really hard. As I start getting close to my climax Clove walks in on us.

"Oh my god," She turns away blushing "We have to go to the dining room for a meeting they want everyone there so put on your clothes and meet us there you have ten minutes." She closes the door and walks away.

* * *

Hmmmm I thought about doing something else at the end but I figured it would have been too cruel of me soooo maybe next chapter :) hope you liked this chapter


	4. After the Meeting

**Peeta**

"That was the stupidest meeting in the history of meetings," Cato yells as we get back to his room. "_So we are going to have a tribute prom and we want to know if you wanna match your district partner."_ He is so attractive when he is angry. "They interrupt our FUN to ask us that. What the fuck. I mean…." Before he can continue talking I push my lips onto his. "Calm down babe. We can still have our FUN." With that I slide his shirt off and he moans. "Someone still has leftovers from the movie." I feel his hard cock on my leg. "Well I never gave you the meal now did I?" He says picking me up and laying me on the bed. "Now before we start Peeta. Will you go to the Tribute Prom with me?" Cato said. "Dammit Cato I was already asked." I said teasing him. "What by who?" He actually thought I was serious. "Babe I'm kidding of course I'll go with you now put your sexy dick in my ass." I kissed him as he laughed. Good god he has a sexy laugh. My cock gets hard under him. "So you want me to take you then?" He asks and shifts his ass on me. I nod my head with a moan. He rips off my jeans and starts sucking my dick. I moan and then start pushing into his mouth he moans and starts sliding his hands up my shirt while pulling off his pants. I take in the look of his cock that is about to be put into my ass. He stops sucking my dick and starts to rim my ass. "Fuck yes! Cato!" I moan as he slips his tongue inside. He leans up towards me and kisses me as he pushes inside of me I moan and wrap my arms around his neck. He moans into my mouth and Starts fucking me harder. He gets out of me then lays on his stomach with his ass towards me. "your turn." He says with a moan. I get up and start rimming him and his cock gets even harder and bigger. Holy fuck I didn't think that was possible. "Take me Peeta." He moans. I position on top of him and push inside him. "Fuck Cato you're so tight." "Just for you baby. Cum inside me Peeta!" I start Fucking him harder and faster and soon he takes me out of him. He leans in close to my ear. "Suck my cock while I suck yours and cum with me." I start sucking while he sucks mine soon he smacks my ass signifying he is cumming soon good because I can't hold it any longer I burst into his mouth and he explodes in mine he swallows my cum and I swallow his. We make out for like another our then finally I say "I love you Cato." With a big smile on my face. "I love you too Peeta." I soon fall asleep on his hot abs.


	5. The Prom

**So incase none of you have noticed the story took an unexpected turn so I'm going to fix that. Beware. Oh yeah and I'm thinking of writing a Au high school fan fiction but I don't know what pairing to do so there is a poll on my profile so if you would be so kind as to vote i would gladly appreciate it. Thanks. I also decided I'm going to try not to put any sex in the story for a few chapters. No promises though. Well anyway enjoy chapter 5 of Cato's Baker**

**Cato**

* * *

Peeta and I have been hanging out the past few days. We've learned plenty of things about each other and I've also been paying more attention to what he does. The cutest thing is when he bites his lips when he catches me staring at him. We've been going between each others rooms. I'm glad we aren't going into the arena that bitch Katniss probably would of ended up killing him she is pointless and rude when she talks to him. I just want to slap her but seeing Peeta's face telling me not to stops me.

So we are at the night before we are supposed to go into the interview portion of the Games. "Cato?" He says quietly. "Yes my darling?" I answer sweetly. "I have a bad feeling about this prom can you turn on the T.V.? I feel like President Snow is saying something." He asks quietly scared. I gently kiss his forehead and turn on the T.V. and he's right there he is talking about the Games. He begins to speak I figure it's about the cancellation of the Games. "Now I know you're all probably wondering why the Tributes aren't going into the arena. Now the tributes don't know they think they are just having a Prom but their "Prom" is going to be counted as their interviews and afterwards in the night they will be taken into a room with three other Tributes who will be their team this year four tributes can win. They will be explained this when they wake up in the room. Well Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The screen cuts to black and I shut off the T.V.

Peeta looks like he is about to die right then and there. "Peeta..." I start before he cuts me off. "I won't kill you so if I'm not on your team I will be the first to die I won't kill you Cato. I... I just can't." He starts crying.

"Peeta. Don't cry please. We will get through this there has to be a way to do it. I promise" I kiss him and he stops crying soon after. "Don't you worry."

* * *

**Next day. Before the Prom.**

* * *

Ugh this color they put on Clove and I is interesting but not great it's the color orange that looks like the sunset. They said they were going to put us in colors that matched our district. How orange matches Masonry is beyond me. We head to the elevator and start heading to the Auditorium. Once we come out of the elevator i start going to the side to wait for Peeta as Clove goes inside to find her new boyfriend who she might have to kill. "Cato." I look up to see Marvel and Glimmer coming out of the elevator. They are wearing Diamonds and Sapphires while Glimmer has a fur wrapped around her shoulders. at least they are wearing something that matches their district. "Hey Cato. Can you believe we are going home tomorrow? I wish I was going home with you and those big strong arms." Glimmer says. I hope to god that she is not on my team I would rather kill myself than be on her team. "Yeah it seems like it's so far away right now. But I just hope that **Peeta** can come with me." I respond to her telling her for the, I don't know, millionth time that I'm with Peeta. "Glimmer back off the boy you know he's with Peeta. Now speaking of Peeta where might he be?" Marvel asks with that charm that he is naturally using not knowing that we are on camera and will have to go to kill each other tomorrow. "He's still getting ready they wanted him to look special. He has to wear some kind of crown so that it matches his district." I respond honestly. "Ok well I'll see you inside then." They walk away and head into the loud music filled room. I wait for about half an hour more seeing the girl from five pass in a bright silver dress. I think her name is Mirajane or something like that. I see the district 7 tributes pass by in Forest green outfits. Then finally Peeta walks through the elevator with a diamond crown on his head in a blue tux that brings out his eyes perfectly. Before he can see me I walk behind him and cover his eyes and kiss him on the lips.

"Cato." he giggles and smiles. "Well don't you look lovely Peeta? Your tux brings out your eyes perfectly." He giggles and blushes then he sees my tux and gets the biggest smile on his face. "What?" I ask. "Your tux it's my favorite color." He answers and blushes. "That's really cute." I tell him making him blush even more. "Shall we dance?" he nods. We walk out onto the dance floor and begin dancing after one or two songs they tell us to sit down so we can eat and drink. I figure this is the part where they will knock us out to bring us to the arena.

"Peeta." I whisper and he looks at me as if knowing this is it. He kisses me and rubs my neck incase it's the last time. "Be safe you know just in case." he nods and we take our glasses and drink them with everyone else. Peeta and I stare at each other in case it will be the last time we soon pass out.

* * *

I wake up and the first thing I see is Peeta's bright blue eyes with the biggest smile on his face. I pull him close to me and wrap my fingers in his hair and kiss him. When we break I see the other members of our team are Marvel and Clove. "Good i get useful people. Now Peeta I want you to..." "No Cato they will have my weapon in the cornucopia I just know it. It's the only weapon I trained with and I was very good at it. I'm not just going to sit there and let you three go through that I'm going to help." "Fine," I start "Don't get hurt though. Marvel grab the spears and do what you can and Clove don't miss." She starts laughing "As if I could." We all start laughing.

"2 minutes. Please get on your Arena uniforms." We walk over to the closet and open it to find 4 outfits of a light material with some jackets for the night. After we get them on we wait on the couch all holding hands.

"30 seconds." We all stand up and go to stand on our team platform. Clove and Marvel get on but I hold Peeta back and kiss him for good measure. We get on and the tube slides shut and we begin to rise. Once we are stopped, I look around there is a village to our right and a forest and a small pond to the left. I look around to the other teams. Glimmer is with Katniss and the two tributes from district 11. The tributes from three are with the girl from five and the boy from five so those ones are going to give a problem since they all have someone from the same district. The other Tributes don't really matter to me as they will probably die here or be killed later on.

"Okay if everyone is gone by the time you get a weapon stay here if not run to the village and be careful." I kiss Peeta and prepare myself to run when I see the weapon I want. The sixty seconds are almost up I brace to run. The gong rings out.

* * *

**Now I don't have anything against Katniss but in this story it made since for her to be a bitch. I wanted to do the arena in the first place but when I first started writing my fingers just typed what they want so all fixed. I really hope you liked this chapter. I also hope you liked my Team Peeta for the arena. Maybe I'll even write another chapter tonight. Oh and don't forget to vote for the High school Au on my profile**


	6. The First and Second day

**Ok hope nobody hates me from last chapter. So now I'm going over names and such for my High school Au. SO don't forget to vote. Hope you like this chapter. Peeta point of view :)**

* * *

I look around there is a village to our right and a forest and a small pond to the left. I look around to the other teams. Glimmer is with Katniss and the two tributes from district 11. I hope someone kills Katniss so Cato or I don't have to even if it's Clove or Marvel. I don't really care I just don't want to. "Okay if everyone is gone by the time you get a weapon stay here if not run to the village and be careful." Cato says before kissing me. As we break I look back to the weapons and I see my weapon. I see the beautiful chain scythe that I practiced with. A long golden chain with a red handled scythe with a silver blade. My weapon it was probably the easiest weapon for me to handle. The gong rings out and I run straight towards it. Someone, one of the tributes from seven I think, grabs it first but there is a sword next to me and I grab it and stab them so they drop the weapon. I'm not letting them have this weapon because I need it. Cato runs up to my side and I hand him the sword knowing his weapon preference. Cato starts to admire the blade when I see a tribute running up to him with a knife ready for an attack. I push him out of the way and throw the blade in my right hand at the boy. The boy sees my blade and tries to dodge I miss him but I do hit his calf. I pull back the weapon and look to aim at the boy to see that he is gone along with everyone else besides the dead bodies and Me Marvel Clove and Cato. "Is everyone alright?" I ask. All three of them nod. "I'm surprised Glimmer didn't stick around to find weapons." Marvel says. "More for us," Cato retorts "Now we can go through grab some supplies and start to head towards the village it seems like the safest place." "I don't think we should stay in the same place for more than one night." I say and they all turn around and look at me like I'm nuts. "Well other tributes could see us and attack us if we stay in the same place we just can't." I say sounding very smart. "Hmm never knew I could do that." I think to myself. "Wow a boy made a good point." Clove says "Never thought I'd see the day. Now I'm going to go grab some more knives and some supplies."

We all start searching for weapons and supplies and soon we have all gathered with Cato and Marvel with three backpacks each and me and Clove with a backpack each. Clove has five jackets stuffed with knives. She made each of us boys put one on, but told us we aren't allowed to use them, another one in her bag and has one on her. Marvel has three spears and a blade that he has in a sheath on his calf. Cato has a sword on his back under the backpacks and then he has two on his calves like Marvel. I grabbed a holster looking thing for my chain scythe, a dagger that I slipped into my boot, in a slot that I guess was put there but I didn't notice till then, I also grabbed these knives that Clove said were called Sais. They looked deadly so I decided I would try them out later.

* * *

We went towards the village and started to hear the cannons. I begin counting 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Ten dead I wonder if Katniss was one of them. We didn't look at any of the dead because they weren't worth it we needed to get out of there. We get to the village and find and start checking the foundations of the houses to make sure they were safe to sleep in. "They're fine." Cato says. "Now for first shift we will have me and Peeta and then we will switch off periodically throughout the night ok?" We all nod. Clove and Marvel lie down and begin to sleep knowing that we will tell them who is dead when we wake them up later. "You're ok right Peeta? No one hurt you right?" Cato asks. He's so sweet he almost died yet he's asking if I'm ok. "Yes I'm fine Cato thanks." I snuggle up to him and he wraps his arms around me. At that moment the anthem blares out and we begin to see the dead. The first tribute to appear is the girl from three. Sadly Glimmer didn't die and Marvel, Cato and Clove are here with me so it makes sense for the first tribute to be from three. The Next is the boy from three. Both from three gone. Then the boy from four, the boy from five, Katniss' team is short a member, both tributes from six, the girl from seven who I killed, Both Tributes from eight and then the girl from ten. "Who's left?" I wonder. "Hmm well there's Glimmer, Ophelia, she's the girl from four, Mirajane, the boy from seven, both from nine, the boy from ten, both from eleven and then Katniss. You know not including us." Cato responds kissing me on the forehead.

* * *

I wake up to find Cato's arms wrapped around me I get up and find Marvel and Clove sitting against each other's backs watching different ways. "Who's hungry?" I say pulling a bag of fruits out of my bag and grabbing a lizard and a squirrel that clove killed with her knives. I pull them out and hand them back to her. I start a fire and begin to cook the animals giving Clove and Marvel a fruit to munch on till the meat is done. Once Cato wakes up I send the other too to try to find some more meat. Before they leave we begin to hear rustling in some trees and then it's gone. "We have to move." Marvel states. "Why? It was probably a squirrel or some other animal." Clove says. "No that was most definitely the girl from eleven, Rue I think her name was. We move or Glimmer Thresh and Katniss will come with her to kill us. What do you guys think?" He says again. "Once we are done eating we will take the stuff and make it look like we were never here and then we will head that way." Cato explains while pointing in the opposite direction of which they would be coming from. We eat and throw the remains into some bushes by the house; we gather our things and move as fast as we can the other way.

* * *

As we are moving it is beginning to get dark so we start trying to find camp. We soon do find a nice clearing in the forest and begin to set up camp. Cato and I are on first watch again so Clove and Marvel can sleep. There is no one near our site so we don't need to fear. I begin to hear a rustling in the bushes to our right I stand up and throw my left blade into the bushes grabbing the chain and whipping it from side to side. I begin to think they left when I hear cannon I look at Cato, he's fine, then to Marvel and Clove they are fine too. I realize I killed another person. Not that I mind killing them as long as I can leave and go home with Cato but the real question was, Was there someone with them?

* * *

**Ok so I hope nobody hates my name for Foxface. I wanted to give her a name and the first name that popped into my head was Mirajane. Then for the girl from district four when I was reading the book I was like hmm I feel like this girl should be named Ophelia. So I took a piece of paper and wrote out names for everyone who didn't have a name including Marvel because at that point he was still the boy from district one. So can anybody tell me who Peeta just killed? If you do I will Pm you and tell you you were right before I post the next chapter. Oh and last thing I would like to start my High school Au by next Wednesday on my first day of school so please don't forget to vote. Thanks :)**


End file.
